


Boda {SasuNaruSasu}

by Minamika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Parody, Ridiculous, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Basado en el sketch de enchufetv: Cura en matrimonioVarías cosas pueden salir terriblemente mal en una boda... y más en la de Naruto e Hinata.[No se tomen nada de este one-shot en serio, es solo un chiste.]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Boda {SasuNaruSasu}

Era un día maravilloso, las aves cantaban, el cielo estaba soleadamente tormentoso y la temperatura estaba perfecta. Síp, sin duda alguna era el día perfecto para una boda... la boda de Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuga.

Todo estaba ya listo; el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia estaba hermosamente decorado para aquella ocasión, los invitados estaban sentados en sus asientos previamente designados esperando pacientemente por el comienzo de la celebración, los padrinos y las damas de honor estaban parados a un lado del altar e, incluso, la misma pareja que estaba decidida a unir sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe (o el divorcio) ¡estaban ya listos parados delante de todos! Pero el único ¡el único! Que aún no se dignaba a mostrar su santa cara era el mismísimo padre. El hombre que se suponía que los uniría en santo matrimonio ¡no daba señales de vida!

Y justo cuando la joven pareja estaba a punto de quejarse nuevamente... el padre llego.

— Discúlpenme, hijos míos, por llegar tarde, pero en el camino para llegar aquí me encontré con una ancianita que necesitaba que la exorcizara urgentemente, — decía el hombre de cabellos grises con una máscara que le cubría casi todo el rostro menos un ojo. — Y cuando digo urgente, me refiero a ¡realmente urgente! La mujer no dejaba de vomitar un líquido verde que parecía sopa de guisantes y tenía un aliento que me hacía decir y, que dios en su santa gloria me perdone, — comenzó a persignarse exageradamente. — ¡Diablos ancianita! Y no me hagan hablar de sus gases que... — paro en seco al ver que como todos en el lugar lo miraban con diferentes tipos de expresiones. — Lo lamento, — tosió mientras se acomodaba el traje y recuperaba la compostura. — Sin más preámbulos me presento... — al decir esto, por una extraña razón empezó a sonar música que dejo a todos completamente desconcertados, ya que nadie sabía de donde provenía. — _"Yo soy el padre Kakashi, vengo a dar mi bendición, ¿cómo dice familia? Soy cura, cantante, también comediante, bautizos, comuniones, bodas, funerales, y uno que otros chistes, para hacerte reír, yo soy el padre Kakashiiiii",_ — y al terminar de cantar con una serie de fuegos artificiales atrás de él, volteo a ver a los invitados y todos lo veían raro... de nuevo. — ¿Fue demasiado? — Le pregunto al novio en un susurro.

— Sí, — confirmo.

— Bueno, — el padre tosió. — Ahora, antes de comenzar con la tan esperada boda, tengo una simple pregunta, — dijo para luego, de nueva cuenta, toser para aclararse la voz, a este paso los invitamos comenzarían a creer que tenía coronavirus.

— Dígala, padre, — dijo la novia.

— ¿Quién es este encantador hombrecillo? — Soltó acercándose un poco (demasiado) a uno de los hombres que estaba a lado del novio.

— Es mi padrino, Iruka, — respondió el novio.

— Así que Iruka, eh... — decía mientras veía fijamente al hombre mientras hacia un movimiento sugestivo con las cejas y un raro baile de lengua. Su baile de apareamiento, quizás. — ¿Qué te parecería sí después de la boda tú y yo nos vamos a...?

— ¡Padre! — Grito la novia escandalizada interrumpiendo al padre, ella se veía increíblemente estresada. — ¿Podría, por favor, comenzar con la boda ya?

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo alguien en el fondo del lugar. — ¡Tengo una marcha provida más tarde y no pienso llegar tarde! ¡Hay que salvar dos vidas!

Y seguidamente después de esto más invitamos comenzaron a formular sus quejas.

— Sí, sí, sí a eso iba, hijos míos, no se desesperen, — dijo y finalmente comenzó. — Hoy, hijos míos, estamos reunidos aquí para la unión de... — apunto al novio. 

— Naruto Uzumaki.

— Para la unión de Naruto Uzumaki y de... — apunto a la novia esta vez.

— Hinata Hyuga.

— Para la unión de Naruto Uzumaki y de Hinata Hyuga, esta unión significara que sus almas se vuelven una y que se amaran, se respetaran y se cuidaran por toda la eternidad, — pronuncio viéndolos a ambos mientras hacía que se vieran fijamente y se tomaran de las manos — Y bla, bla, bla y toda esa palabrería que ya conocemos y que nos da igual, mejor vallamos a lo que realmente nos interesa, — tosió, en serio, la gente se estaba preocupando para este punto. —Por obligación debo preguntar a los novios, tú, Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas por esposo a Naruto Uzumaki?

— Sí, acepto.

— Y tú, Naruto Guadalupe Uzumaki, ¿aceptas por esposa a Hinata Hyuga?

— Acepto.

— Sonaste algo inseguro, pero aun así acepto tu respuesta.

— ¿Inseguro? — Repitieron todos.

— Sí, inseguro, — tosió de nuevo, ¿alguien puede llamar a un doctor? — Bueno dejando eso de lado, también tengo la obligación de preguntarle a los invitados: sí alguien no está de acuerdo en esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre, — después de decir esto, todos callaron, nadie hacia ningún ruido. — ¿En serio? ¿Nadie se opone? — Pregunto mirando hacia todas partes. — Que aburridos, esto parece más un funeral que una boda, es más, un funeral es más entretenido que esto, esto me hace recordar a la vez que estuve un funeral donde había unas desnu...

— ¡Padre!, — gritaron los novios simultáneamente.

— Perdón, me desvié, — pronuncio acomodándose la sotana, esta vez, sin toser. — Bueno, si nadie se opone yo les declaro marido y...

— ¡Detengan esta boda! — Grito un hombre que llegaba en un caballo.

— ¡Si! ¡Por fin algo interesante pasa en esta boda! — Exclamo el padre emocionado atrayendo la atención de todos. — Lo siento, hijos míos, pueden continuar.

— No puedo dejar que la persona que amo se case con alguien más, — dijo soñadoramente el hombre caballo.

— Sasuke, — susurro Hinata acercándose lentamente hacia el caballo, pero antes de llegar una mano la detuvo.

— Yo también te amo, — declaro Naruto e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, lo beso, se subió al caballo y huyeron juntos hacia lo desconocido.

— Siempre supe que le gustaba morder la almohada, — dijo Minato viendo hacia donde había huido su hijo hace unos instantes. — Págame Kushina.

Kakashi simplemente se limitó a levantar los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia para, seguidamente, tomar la mano de un pobre Iruka desprevenido, darle una vuelta y luego besarlo.

Sin duda alguna, esa había sido una de las bodas más interesantes a las que había asistido Kakashi, pero no la más extraña.


End file.
